Currently, in order to achieve the advantages of high material utilization and low manufacturing cost of organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), many different sub-pixels need to be fabricated by multiple solution printing processes. However, the OLED printed by the solution is not able to freely adjust the thickness of a functional layer as that in the OLED fabricated by evaporation process due to the limitations of the solubility of the material in the solvent, the height of the partition wall, and the hydrophobic characteristics, thereby causing the application of the printing process to be greatly limited.